Love and Pain
by JustAnotherDay
Summary: When kagome gets captured by Naraku what will happen? Will Inuyasha's and Kagome's love for each other fight the obstacles upon them?
1. Chapter One: Balance for Kagome’s Life

"**I've had it Inuyasha!"** yelled Kagome as she walked away from him and with Miroku, Sango, and Shippou standing there listening to yet again another endless fight between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"**Fine, leave! I don't need you!"** Inuyasha yelled after her, **"I can find the rest of the jewel shards without you!"** At that Kagome turned around, ripped off the necklace around her neck with the shards and threw it at Inuyasha's feet. The others watched on the sidelines not knowing what the outcome might be.

Inuyasha stared at the shards and then to Kagome, who had now turned and was walking away again. Tears swam in Kagome's eyes and eventually streamed down her face. Sango looked to Inuyasha, who was still staring at the shards on the ground.

"**Inuyasha, go after her!"** Sango said.

"**Why should I?"** replied Inuyasha with both sadness and anger as he crossed his arms.

Sango sighed deeply and then ran after Kagome. When Inuyasha looked up at Miroku and Shippou they shook their heads and sighed.

"**What?"** Inuyasha yelled seeming rather irritated now.

Miroku and Shippou were both silent. When Sango finally caught up with Kagome she had stopped running and was sitting under a tree crying.

"**Kagome?"** Sango said as she sat down next to Kagome. **"He didn't mean it Kagome. He cares deeply for you."**

"**No, your wrong Sango." **Kagome said. **"All Inuyasha cares or wants is to restore the jewel and become a full fledged demon and have Kikyo back. She is the one he really loves, not me."**

Kirara curled up to kagome to try and comfort her. Sango looked at Kagome and sighed. **"Kagome, please don't leave. Inuyasha is just being his normal grumpy self right now and you know that! Plus, he knows he needs your help to find the shards."**

Kagome wiped her eyes and looked at Sango with a slight smile. There was a crackle suddenly behind the girls to make them turn to see a giant snake demon. Kagome screamed at the sight of it. It slithered towards the girls with its large, sharp, venomous fangs sticking out. As Sango grabbed for her boomerang the snake demon hissed at her coming slowly towards her.

**"Get away from her!"** yelled Kagome as she threw a rock at its head. That was all she had to do. The snake demon, in rage, sprang towards Kagome and sunk its fangs into her flesh.

Just then Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou showed up. **"Kagome! No!" **Yelled Inuyasha as he pulled out the tetsuseiga and slashed the demon in half. Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side and saw that the venom was already running through her. **"Kagome, hold on please!" **said Inuyasha picking her up and then turned to Miroku.

**"Miroku, do you know where we can find an antidote?" **asked Inuyasha sacredly.

"**I, well if there is a village nearby then maybe they have an herb garden with the right herbs, "** said Miroku.

"**Come on then lets go!"** Inuyasha replied holding on to Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha and the others ran off in search of a nearby village with an herb garden where they could find and antidote. Inuyasha stopped in front of a hut. "Hey anyone in there?" he yelled holding the slipping Kagome in his arms.

A young woman walked out with and looked to Inuyasha and the Kagome. **"Follow me,"** the woman said walking back into her hut. **"Set her on the mat by the fire." **She said motioning to a mat. Inuyasha laid Kagome down gently on the mat.

**"She was poisoned?"** asked the woman.

"**Yes,"** replied Sango as she glanced to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha just stared into Kagome's pale face and watched her slip slowly to death from the venom, while holding her cold hands.

**"Do you have an antidote or not lady? We don't have much time!"** yelled Inuyasha with a glare. Sango opened her mouth to say something but didn't. The young woman looked at Inuyasha and said in a gentle voice, **"Yes, I have with right herbs to help this girl but the healing process will take about three days. You will all have to stay here in the village until she has fully recovered and then you can be on your way."**

Inuyasha sighed and looked at kagome. **"Fine, just give it to her!"** he said with anger. The woman now walked out of the hut, around to her herb garden and gathered some ingredients for the antidote. As she walked back in and started mixing the antidote Sango, Miroku and Shippou watched and waited.

**"Kagome, just hold on a little more longer,"** said Inuyasha as he caressed Kagome's face. **"Please!" **

**Sango looked sadly at Inuyasha and Kagome. **

"**Done," **said the woman as she started to put on the medicine. **"Your friend will be just fine!"** They all took a sigh of relief and watched Kagome slowly come to.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around the tiny hut. **"Huh? Where am I?" **she wondered as she sat up slowly.

"**Kagome, your awake!"** said the excited kitsune from the entryway of the hut. After Shippo came Sango and Miroku. They told her what had happened after the snake demon had bit her and how she had been asleep for two days.

"**Where's Inuyasha?"** Kagome asked.

"**He is out by the lake. He said he needed time to think and be alone."** Said Shippo.

Inuyasha was sitting under a tree looking out upon the water. Thoughts of the snake demon sinking its fangs into kagome flashed in his head. He heard the sound of her laughter in his head.

**"Argh… Damn it!" **he said as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.His ears twitched. He really did hear Kagome laughing. He got to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the hut, sliding to a stop on the entryway Inuyasha just stared at Kagome for a long time and then walked to her.

"**Kagome,"** said Inuyasha, **"How are you feeling?"**

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. **"I'm Ok."**

Inuyasha took kagome's necklace out of his pocket and handed it to her. She put it around her neck and then smiled at Inuyasha.

"**What?"** Inuyasha said crossing his arms. **"We'll leave tomorrow morning."** At that Inuyasha walked out of the hut and the others started talking again.

It was dark now, Inuyasha walked toward the lake. As he gazed into the shimmering pool he saw his own reflection and jumped when he saw someone else in the reflection behind him. He pulled out the tetsuseiga and spun around, pointing it at the person. When he saw it was the young woman that helped kagome he lowered it. **"Shouldn't sneak up on people like that." **He said as he put away his sword.

"**I am sorry,"** she said as she bowed.

"**Yeah, Yeah. What's your name anyways?" **Inuyasha asked as he sat down and closed his eyes.

"**My name is Serena,"** she told him.

"**Hmm."** Inuyasha said in reply as he fell asleep.

Kagome stared into the blazing fire. Everyone had gone to sleep except Kagome. She remembered hearing Inuyasha's voice after she had been bit by the demon. _"Inuyasha was worried about me?"_ kagome thought in her head.

Miroku stirred and arose to find Kagome still awake. **"Kagome? What's the matter? Why aren't you sleeping?" **he asked her.

"**I was just thinking,"** She told him smiling as she turned over and pretended to go to sleep.

Miroku looked at kagome's back and smiled not wanting to push the subject. Miroku lay back down and went to sleep.

It seemed to Kagome that as soon as she closed her eyes, she was opening them again. Kagome got up and walked out of the hut to see Inuyasha under a tree by the lake.

"**Has he been there all night?"** she wondered as she walked over to him.

Inuyasha turned his head and met Kagome's eyes. **"Hello Kagome"** was all he said.

"**Hello Inuyasha"** Kagome said with a sigh. Inuyasha suddenly got a mad look on his face and growled. **"I know you guys are there!"**

There was a sudden move in a nearby bush and out came Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.

Inuyasha glared at them with his arms crossed. **"Well let's get a move on,"** yelled Inuyasha.

So they said their goodbyes to Serena and were on there way again.


	2. Chapter 2: Lukana the Survivor

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. The only characters I own in this story is Kiaru and Lukana beacuse they are my own made up characters.

"**Is it just me or does Inuyasha seem still rather distant?"** Shippou asked the others while Inuyasha traveled far ahead jumping trees.

**"Well he does seem a little more that usual but well can you blame him?"** replied Sango, **" I mean if he didn't start a fight with Kagome then none of what had happened would have happened and."**

Kagome slightly blushed and sighed deeply. Inuyasha suddenly came to a halt in a clearing and sniffed the air.

**"Inuyasha, what is it?"** asked Miroku when they caught up to him.

Inuyasha turned to them still smelling the air. **"I smell blood. Human blood."**

Kagome and Kirara stopped with the others on her. Sango jumped down from Kirara and looked around **" I sense something strange, something isn't right."**

"**I can feel it too."** Miroku added and they trailed cautionously on.

By the time they made it to the village the people were all slain.

"**What happened to all these people?" **asked Kagome sadly while walking slowly through the ruin village.

"**These poor people," **said Sango bending down next to one. Inuyasha looked around suspiciously to see any evidence of who or what might have done this slaughter, while having a tight grip on the tetsuseiga. Suddenly a large cat looking animal jumped in front of them. Kirara dashed to the front and stood side-by-side Inuyasha, growling at the creature.

"**Kinsu,"** came a voice of a woman from behind a hut. The woman had long black hair, beautiful ocean blue eyes and she was wearing a kimono with a sword at her side.

"**Just who the hell are you?"** Inuyasha yelled. **"And was it you that killed these people?"**

The woman looked at him and laughed. Inuyasha growled becoming impatient with the girl.

"**My name is Lukana,"** she said as she stroked Kinsu. **"And I did not kill them. They were already dead when I got here."  
" I was following some kind of wasps when they led me here to this village, where I found everyone slaughtered."** She continued sadly.

"**Naraku!"** growled Inuyasha and looked back to the others.

"**You said you name was Lukana?"** asked Sango.

"**Yes, it is."** Lukana replied as she raised an eyebrow.

"**Lukana! Don't you remember me?"** said Sango excitedly. **"It's me, Sango!"**

"**Sango, your alive! I thought you were dead!"** Lukana replied as she ran to hug her. The others stood in confusion.

"**You guys, Lukana was a villager in my village, and also my best friend!"** said Sango turning to the others. **"But, Lukana, how did you get away? Everyone was-killed." **

Lukana took a deep sigh and the smile slid off her face.

"**I was at the lake taking a swim when the village was attacked. No one was there to protect them."** Lukana told them sadly with tears in her eyes**. "Then I heard you and the others demon exterminators were killed. OH Sango, I am so sorry about your father and brother."** She said hugging Sango with tears streaming down her face.

Snago smiled and shook her head. **"Thank you Lukana."** Sango said looking at Lukana with a smile.

Miroku walked up to Lukana and took her hands**. "Your very beautiful,"** he said staring into her eyes. **"May I ask you a question? Will you—"**

"**Don't even think about it!"** Sango growled as she hit him over the head. Lukana was blushing crimson red. Kagome and Shippo sighed and shook their heads at the poor monk, who at the moment was on the ground from Sango's powerful punch.

Sango took a deep breath and turned to her friend with a smile. **"So, I want to know what you have been up to since I last saw you."** Sango said pulling her friend's arm and started walking away.

Inuyasha sat on a high branch of a tree overlooking a lake with his eyes closed and lost in thought. Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku sat below talking amongst themselves. Sango and Kirara were out walking with Lukana and Kinsu.

"**Kagome, do you think Sango will stay with us?"** Shippo asked, **"I mean do you think she'd stay with her friend?"**

Kagome looked away from Shippo. She hadn't thought of this. What if Sango did decide to stay with her friend?

"**No, Sango wants to get Naraku back to badly."** Kagome said shaking her head.'_ If Sango leaves I wont have anyone to talk to,'_Kagome thought.

Inuyasha let out a soft growl.

"**Well I'd wish she'd come back already from her little reunion!"** He said in an irritated tone. **"She has been gone for what seems like forever!"**

"**She is getting reacquainted with an old friend Inuyasha!" **said Kagome as she stood up and looked up at him.

"**Fine, I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when she gets back."** Inuyasha said irritably.

Kagome sighed deeply and walked into the bushes and out of sight.

'_Inuyasha seems to have a lot on his mind lately.'_ Thought Kagome as she walked alone down a narrow path in the forest. She suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"**Kikyo,"** Kagome whispered as she bent down so she wouldn't be seen. Kikyo was standing in the clearing looking up at the sky.

'_I wonder what she could be thinking?'_ thought Kagome watching Kikyo carefully. Kikyo suddenly turned to where Kagome was sitting and watching, then looked away.

'_Phew, That was close.'_ Kagome thought as she took a sigh of relief.

When Kikyo started to walk away, and was completely out of sight, Kagome slowly got up and started to head back for the others.


End file.
